Playing God
by Niknakz93
Summary: The brothers get more than they bargained for when a haunting turns out to be Gabriel, who thinks the brothers argue too much... and sentences them to a week in the others body. But who'll crack first-? Laughs galore! R


Dean stood before the house, staring up at its cracked windows and the ivy creeping unchecked over its face. Halloween, and what more exciting than a genuine haunted house (!) all you needed now was Casper to come out and go "Hey guys" only to receive a face-full of rock salt. Freaking Casper...

Sam raised and eyebrow at his brothers rather glum expression and said with a snort. 'You're not scared are you?' Dean looked startled. 'Scared-? I'm not the girl of us both thanks!' Sam just rolled his eyes as they walked forwards, the gate creaking open, making Dean snort to himself, then walked in.

The dust that had settled on the floor of the abandoned building had recently been disturbed, which prompted Dean to raise his gun at the closed door it led to, then push it open and jolt the gun up- but the room was deserted.

* * *

Sam went of upstairs now, then stopped on the landing as a noise from one of the rooms met his ear- a kind of creaking. He listened at a door now, then pushed it wide, gun raised, but lowered it and frowned. It was a rocking horse moving back and forth by itself, or at least, until he put a hand on its cold plastic body, and it was silent.

This was... weird-? Why was he getting a bad feeling about this place?

Dean came up now and looked confused. 'Nothing. Nada, zilch. You?' Sam shook his head, then they heard a creak behind them and turned, but it was just the wardrobe opening, and they saw a new piece of paper sat, which he picked up and read aloud- '"Gotcha?"' then there was a sudden flash, and they both vanished.

Dean opened his eyes now and frowned- they were back in the motel room.

'Sam? Wha-' but he soon stopped when his voice sounded... not his. He looked over at the other bed, then near enough yelled. 'What the hell!'

Sam opened his eyes now at the sound of Dean yelling. He sat up with a groan, looking at the floor and said. 'What happened-?'

'Uh, Sam-?'

Sam looked up now, and his eyes widened in shock as he faced himself. 'Dean?' he just said, then looked at his hand- they weren't his, but that ring...

Dean shook his head, staring at his own body. 'Uh-uh, get out my body now!' he demanded, then got up and ran to the nearest mirror, then yelled. 'I'm a chick!'

Sam shook his head now, running a hand through his hair- it was helluva lot shorter... then he got up and went to join Dean as he freaked in the bathroom. Sam looked at his reflection and blinked in shock as his brothers face appeared instead.

Dean just stared in horror, then turned to... himself and said weakly. 'Uhh-? What happened-?'

_'Get your asses in here now boys.'_

They frowned now, then Dean looked around the corner and growled. 'Gabriel-! What the hell are you playing at! Give me my body back _now!' _

Gabriel raised an eyebrow as Dean in his brothers body towered over him, then let out a low whistle. 'My, my Dean. Look at you!'

Dean didn't think it rather funny as he pulled a lock of his much longer hair and said with a growl. 'Does this look funny?'

Gabriel looked thoughtful, then smirked. 'Yeah, it does actually-' then he turned to Sam, who was glaring in Deans body. 'You boys are always critisizing each other! It's a real earache after a while. So...' he smirked and put his hands together. 'Let's see you both cope now.'

Dean glared. 'If this is an experiment, I'm gonna get a shotgun, and ram it up-!'

'Play nicely now- don't wanna raise Sammys blood pressure do you?'

Sam scowled, then said. 'Is there even a point to this?'

Gabriel rolled his eyes and said dramatically. 'You two! You're brothers! Insulting each other all the time! So-' he turned to Dean. 'One of your worst nightmares huh? Well... you're in it.'

Sams eyes widened as he understood, then went to grab the angel before he went. 'Have fun.' then vanished.

Dean yelled. 'Get back here you bastard!'

Sam was surprised on how calm he was on the situation- sure, being in his brothers body wasn't high on his list of things to do... but now that he looked at his own body, currently inhabited by Dean, who was yelling at thin air, he realized he could have been alot worse.

'Dean, calm down!'

'You calm down! I'm not staying in your body! No freaking way!'

Sam rolled his eyes, then frowned and said. 'Cas.' Dean stopped now, then went to his pocket and growled, then walked over to his own body and went inside, pulling the phone out and calling him.

'Cas! Get your ass here now!'

'Sam?'

'No! It's freaking not!'

Cas appeared now, then frowned at them both. 'How did you-? Doesn't matter-' he walked over to the pair, then put a hand on each brothers arm.

Dean blinked, and went. 'Where's the magic poof moment? I'm still a chick!'

Sam scowled now. 'Hey-! What about me being stuck in yours! I know where you've been!'

'And where's that?'

'Around Dean! And if you think you're gonna go hunting for chicks in my-'

'I wouldn't pick any up!'

'Ha ha (!)'

Dean calmed down a little now, then sat down on the edge of the bed, going to run a hand through his hair, but soon stopped when he remembered. 'Cas?' he asked now, and Castiel said. 'It will not reverse. There's a block put on it- a powerful one too. Who did this?'

Dean smiled sarcastically, then said. 'God (!)'

'Really-?'

No you idiot! That pixie winged, assing Heavens freaking Playboy brother of yours!' he hastily added. 'Gabriel!' when he still looked clueless.

Sam stared at his own expression, reminding himself never to do it again- it really didn't look good at all on his face.

Castiel sighed. 'I cannot lift it, only he can.'

Dean threw the unfamiliar arms into the air, going. 'Great (!) Now I'm stuck looking like this forever?'

'The feeling's mutual (!)'

Sam sighed now, turning the ring over in his palm-

This was going to be a tough one to get out of.

And that was after he grabbed Dean, who swore he was going to cut his hair short so he could see.

Yeah, the bodies owner had something to say about that.

"_Touch my hair, and the Impala gets it."_

_

* * *

_

**Ok, having a bit of fun this time lmao! Wouldn't you just love to see what would happen if the boys bodies were swapped? Hilarious for sure lmao! Anyway, if this gets enough attention and blah, I'll put up the next chapter. Thanks! **


End file.
